kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucinda Talzin
"Why doesn't anyone appreciate my gifts?" -Lucinda Talzin Lucinda Talzin (originally from Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Ella Enchanted) is an evil space witch who was banished to Planet Dathomir. Once a beautiful fairy who lived on Planet Avalar ages ago, granting terrible 'gifts' to newborn children, newly wedded couples, or people she deemed 'troubled', until she was banished from the planet for her crimes, forcing her into seclusion on her current homeworld, where her once beautiful form became hideous and ugly over the years. One day, Rumpel Stiltskin came to her and asked to be her apprentice, claiming to be the only Avalaran that saw the 'good' she was trying to do for people, so she agreed to be his magic teacher, teaching Rumpel his current ability to make magical deals with people. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, it was revealed Lucinda's magic comes from her shadow, Maleficent, and she had the power to revive the Heartless. After being reunited with her shadow, she used her magic to grant Yuki Crystal the Gift of Mastery, making him a powerful icebender so he could take revenge on the KND. After discovering Midna was the Firstborn of Shadow, and that Danika was her Guardian, she and Darth Genious zapped Danika with a Darkness Cannon, erasing all of her happy memories with Nolan York. After she and Genious both pushed Nolan further down his path to the Dark Side, Lucinda absorbed Midna's shadow power into her wand, giving her the powers she needed to make Yuki Crystal into a monster, which she then used to attack Santa's workshop. The monster was eventually destroyed by Santa himself, and Jagar King went into despair at this, driving him to make a deal with Lucinda herself. The deal was that she take his timebending and use it to go back to stop Yuki's accident, stop Jagar from dying, and also change Yuki's personality to a kind and caring boy, and she had to deliver the timebending to another timebender who "rightfully deserved it" afterwards. She delivered the timebending power to Rumpel Stiltskin afterwards. However, this was considered a "gift", and as a result for breaking her Unbreakable Vow 3 times, Lucinda was destroyed. However, as part of his plan, Rumpel went back in time with his new power to stop Lucinda from ever being banished, and even delivered to her the Fairy King's King Wand, giving her the ultimate magic and allowing her to roam the galaxies, delivering gifts and enchantments to anyone she felt, all of them turning up horrible. When Jagar eventually didn't like things in this new timeline, especially after figuring out what Rumpel did, he reunited with the timebenders, and they, Yuki, Sector V, Numbuh 101, and Dr. Facilier journeyed to Lucinda's Enchanted Domain on Planet Avalar, where they engaged the witch, Rumpel, and Gruntilda in a long battle. Lucinda transformed into a giantess, more beautiful version of herself, but Jagar and Clockwork combined their forces to vanquish the Wicked Godmother, and allowing Jagar to recover his timebending, and the Fairy King to recover his King Wand. Death After her final battle, and losing her King Wand, Lucinda tried to get revenge by casting her Imperioloso Curse on Yuki Crystal. However, Jagar used his timebending to freeze the spell in place, and afterwards rewind it back into Lucinda, cursing herself. The heroes started to order Lucinda around against her own will, until Jagar made "three wishes": to give Yuki his regular clothes back, to take back every single enchantment she cursed someone with, and to "see the light". As a result of this order, she finally saw the error of her ways, realizing that all of her enchantments were awful things. Her shadow tried to tell her otherwise, but Lucinda realized what bad influence she has been as well. So, she cast a Patronus Charm that completely vaporized the shadow into oblivion. Lucinda's form then began to wrinkle and dissolve. She made one final statement about finally being freed before walking over the edge of her highest tower and falling to her doom, breaking into dust on the way down. And with all of Lucinda's gifts disabled, the alternate timeline returned back to normal, too. People She's Cursed with her Enchantments *Yuki- received mastery over his powers. *Ice Climbers- forced to remain together and could never go too far. *Kuki Sanban- had to obey every order given to her. An obvious reference to Kuki Enchanted. *Nigel Uno and Lizzie Devine- had to remain eternally in love with each other. *Hoagie Gilligan- became the best pilot in the world, and every other pilot was terrible. *Wallabee Beatles- had to be pilot. *Abigail Lincoln- every candy or dessert she ate would taste like veggies. *Matthew Garley- knew absolutely everything, including the future. *Patton Drilovsky- transformed into a doll, to play with his little sister. *Harvey McKenzie- transformed into a skunk, for a more "simple life". Was originally supposed to be a squirrel. *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb- also forced to remain together. The curse did not seem to bother them. Personality Lucinda is very conceited and self-righteous, believing that her terrible gifts are actually helping people, when they really make their lives worse. She despises disobedient and ungrateful children, and wants to curse them all with her Imperioloso. Lucinda has very weak will, it seemed, as her shadow was secretly manipulating her herself. In the end, she learned that her gifts brought harm to people, but only after Jagar ordered her to realize this, after she herself was hit with the Curse of Obedience. But even after death, Lucinda seemed to retain her good side, as she left Kuki a gift. Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Shadowbenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Avalarans Category:Convicted Category:Spirits Category:Fairies